<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardback? Yeah with the little heads. by Insane1001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417577">Hardback? Yeah with the little heads.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001'>Insane1001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious boy Dean, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Dean, Soft Roman, Turtles, bookstore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a turtle and a book store bring the two together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardback? Yeah with the little heads.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is unbetaed, so I hope everyone enjoys! Also feel free to comment any errors or mistakes you may notice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was slumped over the counter at the small book store that he worked at, the store wasn’t exceptionally busy, there were a few people browsing the books all looking as bored as he felt, and given that he had forgotten the book he was reading as he had rushed out of his place this morning the day was looking to continue to be uneventful. </p>
<p>It was the jingle of the bell attached to the door that startled him, making him raise his head to watch as the door was pushed open. Which caused Roman to rise to his full height and throw on an inviting smile as he watched as a curly haired man walked into the store, eyes looking everywhere but ahead of him as he approached the counter.</p>
<p>The man fidgeted as he stopped at the counter, his fingers tapping a frenzied pattern on the wooden surface, “do you have any books on turtles?” He asked, his eyes never making contact with Roman’s.</p>
<p>Roman gave a quick nod, “hardback?” He questioned, watching as the man gazed around the store  before making a small noise and giving a nod. “Yeah, with the little heads,” he murmured and Roman felt his lips twitch, mouth almost morphing into a soft smile as he observed the man who was clearly in his own world. </p>
<p>The man finally looked at Roman, his bright blue eyes locking with his and Roman felt thrown by the curiousness and hope being thrown at him with those pretty blues. Roman stared at the man in silence, his insides melting and a nervousness filling him, before the man raised an eyebrow and he threw a questioning look in his direction. </p>
<p>Roman felt a blush rise on his face as he nodded and moved out from behind the counter, “yeah, of course, right this way.” Roman stated as he gestured for the man to follow him, looking back quickly only to spot the man sending a grin at him that seemed to make his eyes twinkle.</p>
<p>He lead the man between the shelves of books, “so, why are you so interested in turtles?” He asked, keeping an ear out for the jingle of the bell attached to the door as he paused in front of the right section and turned to face the man.</p>
<p>“I found one abandoned in a box near my building,” he answered, “the little guy didn’t look like he was doing so good. So, I wanted to get some books and do some research.” Roman felt a fondness for the man curl through him as he stared at the man for a moment. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take the little guy to a vet or just use the internet?” Roman asked, curiousness sinking into his voice as he turned to pull a couple of books off the shelf as the man took a moment to find the right words. </p>
<p>“I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that, I want to try get the little guy to eat before I start to panic.” The man answered voice trailing off for a moment, “and I’m not the best with technology, I can barely function my phone,” he chuckled before he fell back into silence. Roman turned with a small pile of books, and a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>“That sounds smart,” Roman replied, “saving your money and trying a couple of remedies rather than rushing off to a vet to try to fix a problem and spending a heap of cash, and it turns out the little guy just needs to eat the right food,” Roman continued. The man nodded a bright smile on his face only marred with a tinge of anxiety creeping into his eyes and the tightness around his smile.</p>
<p>Roman glanced down quickly at the books, before handing them over. “Here you go, these should cover most of what you need for basic care and facts.” The man hugged the books to his chest, “thank you for the help,” he murmured and Roman grinned in reply before moving back towards the counter. </p>
<p>The man put the books down as Roman started ringing them up and packing them into a bag, “will that be cash or card?” Roman asked looking up to see the man holding out a bundle of cash before taking it, “thank you for buying your books from here.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as the man adjusted his grip on the bag but didn’t move from the counter but had started looking everywhere except at Roman’s face again.</p>
<p>“My name is Roman,” he rushed out in a moment of panic, watching as the man’s eyes widened before he spoke, “My name’s Dean.”</p>
<p>Roman smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, maybe we could get coffee some time?” he asked hesitantly, Dean’s smile grew even wider at the question. </p>
<p>“I’d love that,” Dean replied a soft hopeful smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“I’d love to meet your turtle sometime,” Roman added quickly as he wrote down his mobile number on a business card. </p>
<p>Dean’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically as he took the business card, a flush rising on his cheeks as their fingers brushed, and he shot a small smile at Roman before he headed for the door, glancing back at Roman quickly before hurrying away. </p>
<p>Roman watched him go with a fond look and a dazed smile on his face, he couldn’t wait until they met up for coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on tumblr @Lunatic-Desert-Child</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>